A Little Surprise
by DragonObsessed
Summary: Italy is preganant.But how? and why? and how will everyone react, especially Romano. I know summary sucks but story will be better.Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Finding out

**This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you all like it. Please Rate and Review. And be honest about. Had help from my good friend Kazukokitten.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia. I wish I did though.**

"Doitsu, Doitsu!" Italy began running towards Germany. Germany sighed, just watching Italy run to him. "Doitsu, Doitsu. I'm pregnant!" Germany stared blankly at the bumbling Italian.

"You're what?" Germany cried as the statement clicked. "How-what?"

"I'm pregnant." Italy said slowly. He began to fear Germany's reaction to the news. _Was he angry?_

"How can you be pregnant?" Germany yelled.

Italy started to tear up. "I-I don't know!" he wailed, and started sobbing. Germany looked at Italy

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"B-because…y-you're mad at meeee!" Italy said, sobbing loudly.

"Italy," Germany sighed, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just….shocked."

"Really?" Italy blinked his tears finally slowing down. He sniffled slightly.

"Yes…" Germany sighed, looking away. "I…I'm sorry. I think… I think we should get it tested. The baby I mean."

Italy nodded still sniffling. He got up, and dressed comfortably to go to the doctor, while Germany waited by the door. When Italy finished, he met Germany by the door and they started walking to the doctors.

"Germany?" Italy began quietly.

"What is it?" answered Germany.

"Can we have pasta on the way?" Italy asked pleadingly.

Pausing in his steps to think about it, Germany sighed. "Yes, we can."

"Yay! Paastaaa!" Italy said happily, hand out stretched in the air.

**Remember to rate and review please. Hope you liked it and I should post Chapter 2 very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Visit to DrFrance

**Sorry for the long wait. Been busy and so I totally forgot about this. Also I am A LAZY person sometimes, but I will post chapter 3 sooner. I made this longer than the first chapter but it's still kinda short. But I promise chapter 3 will be a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia. Wish I did then Italy would be all mine. Hehehe**

**Chapter 2**

"Congratulations, you are pregnant!" cried Doctor France.

"Since when are you a doctor?" asked Germany.

"Ever since I became bored with my many, many lovers!" exclaimed France.

" France-nii chan, why am I pregnant"? asked Italy in his ever present state of happiness. "Is it because of magic? Vee ~"

"Oh…Well, yes I actually did find that out." France said carefully.. "You see, apparently you were born with a special gene. This gene allows you to become pregnant, without sexual contact."

Germany, who was silent throughout the whole thing, asked, "But why does Italy have this gene? He is a man….." Italy starts singing about Pasta "or boy."

"I really don't know!" France exclaimed. " Though I would love to have it." continued France "Imagine a little me running around. Oh I can just see it." France went on, striking terror into the hearts of anyone in earshot. Except Italy of course.

France was suddenly pulled out of his day dream by a pounding in his head. He looked over to see nurse England had hit him in the head.

"Stop dreaming" exclaimed England, "besides we don't need another France running around, one is enough."

France sticks his tongue out at England. "Well, whatever" sighed France.

" Oh, before I forget, Italy?" exclaimed France. "Vee~?" Italy said, looking up from his stomach.

"You need to…" Italy starts humming. France smacks his forehead "Never mind, Germany make sure you bring Italy to his next appointment."

"Ok" sighed Germany. He suddenly felt tired and just wanted to go home. "Come Italy, we are going home"

"Vee~ Doitsu?" asked Italy suddenly serious. "What?" Germany said warily.

"We have to tell Romano that I am pregnant" stated Italy. Then he went back to his old self. "And we should get tomatoes while we are there" he said happily. All the while Germany stared blankly at Italy, just knowing how Romano was going to react.


End file.
